epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BackToTheFuturama86/LEGO Suggestion Pictures
Ok, here goes again. First 10 suggestions on page blah de blah. Here they are: Upcoming ERB Suggestions Page IMG 1517.jpg|Ash Ketchum vs Charles Darwin IMG 1519.jpg|Walt Disney vs Seth MacFarlane and/or Matt Groening IMG 1520.jpg|Sir Isaac Newton vs Dr. Sheldon Cooper IMG 1521.jpg|James Bond vs Austin Powers IMG 1522.jpg|Leonardo Da Vinci vs Leonardo di Caprio IMG 1523.jpg|Son Goku vs Superman IMG_1524.JPG|Harry Potter vs Harry Houdini IMG_1526.JPG|Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible IMG_1530.JPG|Katniss Everdeen vs Joan of Arc IMG_1532.JPG|Neil Armstrong vs Galileo Galeli IMG_1534.JPG|PSY vs LMFAO IMG_1547.JPG|Edgar Allan Poe vs Stephen King IMG_1538.JPG|Percy Jackson vs Aquaman IMG_1540.JPG|Captain America vs George Washington IMG_1542.JPG|Lara Croft vs Indiana Jones IMG_1544.JPG|The Joker vs Al Capone IMG_1546.JPG|Teddy Roosevelt vs Bear Grylls IMG_1563.JPG|The Ghostbusters vs The Mythbusters IMG_1564.JPG|Freddy Kreuger vs Jack the RIpper IMG_1565.JPG|Rick Astley vs Eduard Khil IMG_1567.JPG|Willy Wonka (Gene Wilder then Johnny Depp) vs Mad Hatter (Disney animated version then Johnny Depp) IMG_1568.JPG|Mark Zuckerberg vs Alexander Graham Bell (This one isn't my best) IMG_1569.JPG|Charlie Chaplin vs Mr. Bean IMG_1571.JPG|King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton IMG_1572.JPG|Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Hyde vs Bruce Banner and The Hulk IMG_1575.JPG|Vincent Van Gogh vs Andy Warhol IMG_1576.JPG|Muhammed Ali vs Mike Tyson (Again, not my best) IMG 1595.JPG|Colonel Mustard vs Colonel Sanders IMG 1597.JPG|Greg Heffley vs Anne Frank IMG 1598.JPG IMG 1600.JPG IMG 1601.JPG IMG 1602.JPG IMG 1603.JPG IMG 1606.JPG IMG 1609.JPG|link=FDR vs Professor X IMG_1696.JPG|Tupak Shakur vs Bob Marley IMG_1698.JPG|Sigmund Freud vs Socrates IMG_1699.JPG|Jimi Hendrix vs Kurt Cobain IMG_1701.JPG|Gene Simmons vs Elton John (or Slash) IMG_1702.JPG|Stan Lee vs Mark Twain Requests from others IMG_1552.JPG|Michael Jordan vs Michael Bloomberg vs Michael Moore vs Michael J. Fox vs Michael Phelps vs Michael Jackson (for Scrawland) IMG_1555.JPG|Stalin vs Jong-Il vs Mussolini vs Caesar vs Hitler (and Castro's just sitting in the corner-----being not here) (for Scrawland) IMG_1557.JPG|George Lucas vs Stephen Spielberg vs Quentin Tarantino vs Stanley Kubrick vs Francis Ford Coppola feat. Alfred Hitchcock (for Scrawland) IMG_1580.JPG|Slenderman vs Freddy Kreuger (for Stofferex) IMG_1581.JPG|Angry Video Game Nerd (AVGN) vs Gordon Ramsay (for Stofferex) IMG_1583.JPG|Sonic the Hedgehog vs Usain Bolt (for Shaun's Video Game Challenge) IMG_1584.JPG|Zeus vs Cole MacGrath (for Shaun's Video Game Challenge) IMG_1586.JPG|Indiana Jones vs Nathan Drake (for Shaun's Video Game Challenge) IMG_1588.JPG|Link vs WIlliam Wallace (for Shaun's Video Game Challenge) IMG_1589.JPG|James Bond vs Solid Snake (for Shaun's Video Game Challenge) IMG_1591.JPG|Muhammd Ali vs Ryu Hadouken (for Shaun's Video Game challenge) IMG 1610.JPG|He-Man vs Thor (for ShoopDaKev) IMG 1611.JPG|Alex Trebek vs Isaac Newton (for Jayhawks4ever) IMG 1612.JPG|Iron Man vs Terminator (for an AWC) IMG 1614.JPG|Voldemort vs Davy Jones (for Stofferex) IMG 1615.JPG|Homer Simpson vs Homer (for CapcomGuy) IMG 1616.JPG|Fat Alvert vs William Howard Taft (for Dragonsblood23) IMG 1617.JPG|Che Guevara vs Bane (for Tesla Man) IMG 1618.JPG|Heath Ledger Joker vs Jack Nicholson Joker vs Cesar Romero Joker (for Tesla Man) IMG 1619.JPG|Iron Man vs Batman (for Tesla Man) IMG 1620.JPG|Mike Myers vs Michael Myers IMG 1622.JPG|Achilles vs Chuck Norris (for Scrawland) IMG_1623.JPG|Marco Polo vs Ferdinand Magellan (for Scrawland) IMG_1624.JPG|ERB vs Smosh (for Scrawland) IMG_1625.JPG|Obi-Wan Kenobi vs Severus Snape (for Scrawland) IMG_1626.JPG|Edward Scissorhands vs Sweeney Todd (for Loyganson55) Any requests for others? Real ERBs / Alternate versions Category:Blog posts